Matices
by NariInverse
Summary: Mycroft descubre que tan atrayente le es el cabello de Lestrade. Parte del desafío Colores al Viento del foro I m Sherlocked. Slash. Mystrade.


_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creaciones de Arthur Conan Doyle, yo solo me divierto._

_Parte del deafío Colores al Viento del foro I´m Sherlocked._

_Color: Gris._

* * *

**Matices.**

Scotlad Yard era uno de los lugares que menos le gustaba visitar, simples oficinas, aburrido, todo fuera de su ritmo de vida… sin embargo algunas veces tenía que andar su camino por ese horrible lugar. Gris, Scotlad Yard era gris, mediocre, aburrido, un lugar para los resignados, donde la pasividad era obligada, sin vida. Londres también era gris y aburrido la mayoría del año, pero nada se le equiparaba a ese terrible edificio. Mycroft entró al baño con una (gris) resignación, no le quedaba de otra, el cuerpo era el cuerpo. Se trataba de desahogar el alma lo mas rápido posible, y después lavarse las manos. Lestrade entró como un chiquillo que corre al baño en la primaria, después de casi un minuto se alejó del mingitorio y fue a lavarse las manos. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mycroft quien ahora se tallaba las manos con furia… el cuerpo humano le repudiaba y el oír cómo Lestrade orinaba le provocó un mal sabor que le había hasta quitado el hambre, simplemente asco, era la hora de regresar a la seguridad del auto y después a la oficina. Pero algo lo detuvo, ¿agua en las manos? No. Lestrade hacía algo inusitado, seguramente tan cotidiano para él que trabajaba ahí, pero para Mycroft que era un desconocido en ese ambiente era nuevo y fascinante: Lestrade jugueteaba con su cabello, plateado… gris, lo revolvía refrescando la cabeza después de haberse lavado las manos y mojarlas de nuevo. Cabello bien cuidado, sedoso, plateado grisáceo. Azotó el paraguas un par de veces en el suelo, era un poco tenso el momento para el propio Mycroft, ese gris era diferente al de Scotlad Yard, era un matiz de gris un tanto enérgico y atrayente.

Se encontraron las miradas por el espejo, Lestrade le sonrió sorprendido de apenas jactarse de su presencia.

- Mycroft, que agradable verte – Una sonrisa sincera, ojos brillantes y el detalle más importante de todos: al agua que en su cabello reposaba como si de rocío matutino se tratara. La idea de ir a revolver el cabello mojado era casi irresistible. Sedoso cabello cano. Suficiente. Mycroft inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió del baño, era demasiado a lo que había pensado, demasiado tiempo el que le había dedicado a ese hombre. Tiempo quizá que no se había perdido, Scotland Yard ya tenía un nuevo detalle en gris.

* * *

- Esto es nuevo para mi - ¿Qué es nuevo? Ah, que te bese un hombre, ¿acaso no te lo esperabas? ¿estabas consciente de que es tu cabello la razón? Sedoso cabello plateado, como mares de una luna antes desconocida haz atraído su atención y poco a poco su deseo. Comienzas a reír cuando por fin su mano de desliza sobre tu cabello como una serpiente en los prados, peligrosa pero inmensamente atrayente.

- ¿Por qué ríes? – Mycroft pregunta a tu oído en un susurro extraño provocando piel de gallina que se eriza al sentir las vibraciones del sonido.

- Nervios – Mycroft sigue jugando con tu cabello, es extraño todo aquello, es simplemente inusual; en tus nervios y sensaciones bochornosas buscas en qué distraerte, el saco del perchero es lo único a tu favor. Gris. Elegante y poderoso, como el hombre que lo porta.

- Espero no te moleste - ¿Por qué se toma Mycroft la molestia de decirlo? De nuevo un susurro, no puedes evitar estremecerte, todo esto es nuevo pero no desagradable ¿en qué momento se dio paso a todo esto? Intenta recordar mientras juguetean con tu cabello… no puedes recordar, te lo impide Mycroft, que deje abajo esas malditas manos y te deje pensar de una buena vez.

Es más alto que tú, pero sin embargo se esconde detrás de tu hombro, simplemente te habla al oído y no suelta tu cabello. Piensa en el saco, es gris, es elegante.

- Realmente me gusta tu cabello – Otra oración a tu oído, no evitas emitir un sonido de placer, su voz es como un dulce, deliciosa y ácida, que te hace agua la boca, que se te antoja una probada de aquel dulce. Tu cabello. Es cano, un poco prematuro, pero bien cuidado. Entonces por eso no suelta tu cabello y por Zeus Capitolino que no se detenga, no ahora que comienzas a entender, en realidad no entiendes nada, pero pareciera que comienzas a entender… si es que ceder es entender.

Necesitas respirar tranquilamente, alejas su rostro (su aliento) de tu cuello, sus manos de tu cabello. Alzas las cejas preguntándole si todo aquello era una broma. Tu expresión pide que lo sea, pero tu cuerpo no, lo ansías, sí, te sorprendió, pero los encantos del Hombre de Hielo resultaron ser cálidos, no de un gris frío, un gris más bien cálido, casi beige. Un beso dudoso, esa es tu acción, ¿una reacción? Ahora Mycroft está detrás de ti ¿cómo terminó detrás de ti? Habla en tu oído de nuevo, sensaciones extrañas, piel de gallina, ¡ah! Que no se detenga por favor.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? – Mycroft y sus preguntas. ¿Cómo no quiere que uno tiemble cuando juguetean con su pecho con una mano mientras con la otra acaricia cuello y cabello mientras y extraños secretos al oído?

- Nervios… - No puedes terminar la frase, un nuevo gemido se te ha escapado, ruidos extraños, desconocidos de tu parte, tú, Gregory Lestrade nunca los habías reproducido - ¿No permitías que nadie te tocara? – Preguntas entre débiles gemidos y quejidos, es difícil mientras juguetean con tu torso haciéndote unas cosquillas deliciosas.

- Tu no me haz tocado – Mycroft te suelta y regresa a su sitio en el escritorio, segundos después aparece su secretaria, tu estas desorientado y aún nervioso. El juego ha terminado, al menos por ahora.

* * *

El cabello de Lestrade resultó ser mucho más suave de lo que pensó la primera vez. De nuevo tenía sus dedos como enredaderas en aquellas suaves nubes grises. Solo que ahora había sido por convicción del detective, el llegó solo a la casa de Mycroft. Era un completo misterio por que estaba ahí el hombre y cómo había descubierto su domicilio. Entonces pensó que su hermano tenía que ver algo ahí.

Como pudo le invitó una tasa de té que el mismo preparó y se sentaron uno a lado del otro con las tasas en las manos. Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Mycroft ya estaba de nuevo sumergido en esos mares de plata, Lestrade con los ojos cerrados, las tasas y los pastelillos olvidados.

El Hombre de Hielo notó como se le erizaba la piel al inspector y sonrió satisfecho al saber que su tarea estaba siendo satisfactoria. La luz artificial de la casa de Mycroft daban al cabello de Lestrade un brillo un poco eléctrico, no era que no le gustaba, pero prefería el gris natural del cabello del hombre, ese gris que lo había atrapado irremediablemente en Scotland Yard. De nuevo era la serpiente que se introducía en la pradera grisácea pero deliciosa, sentir el sedoso cabello, tan delgado pero no poco, disfrutar las reacciones del hombre que tenía a su lado: respiración agitada, piel sensible, pulso acelerado… todo junto en una deliciosa mezcla sumándole a una sensación extraña en su pecho que sentía como i lo orillara a seguir mas.

A pesar de todo ello no dejaba de ser un caballero, se detuvo un momento y dio un sorbo a la tasa seguido por Lestrade que carraspeaba para intentar acompasar la respiración.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo. Necesitaba tanto como el detective un momento de paz, de reflexión. Lestrade asintió sin ser visto por Mycroft. Aquella situación era confusa y borrosa para ambos, como si después de esos momentos recordarían esos momentos como un simple recuerdo soñoliento.

Mycroft estaba impresionado ante la idea del cabello de Lestrade, singular fetiche del que se había hecho de un momento a otro. Volteó hacia Lestrade quien tenía la mirada perdida en la tasa y reafirmó el encantamiento que le provocaba el cabello gris del hombre… simplemente irresistible. Pero ligera y terriblemente alterado por la luz artificial. No luz, mejor estar sin luz.

* * *

Tan solo las sombras eran la única guía en la oscuridad de la sala donde se encontraban.

Ahora podía observar el cabello de diferente manera, en su esplendor, sentirlo por completo de la raíz hasta la punta, delgado, variado, tonos mas grises que otros. Bien recortado, buen olor, ¡ah!...

La oscuridad les regalaba algo a ambos: una cierta privacidad acompañada de una liberación que resultaba un alivio. Ahora Mycroft jugueteaba con el cabello como si se tratara de algo nuevo, profundo y desconocido acompañado de unos débiles gemidos por parte de Lestrade, rítmicos, embriagantes.

- Tu cabello – Dijo mientras bajaba lentamente por el cuello y susurraba al oído de Greg, este bufó y se volteó violentamente y tomó el rostro de Holmes entre sus manos.

- Cállate con eso.

El primero en dar pasos fue Lestrade ayudando a Mycroft a tomar un cierto dominio, caricias, sudor, pieles suaves y tersas que se unen a un ritmo acompasado con gemidos musicales. El cabello de Lestrade está ahí, tras cada aproximación mayor a una profundidad todavía más oscura, deliciosa y embriagante; tras cada ruido, cada gota de sudor. Hermoso. La oscuridad acompañada de grises claroscuros lograba que la escena fuera perfecta. Dos seres convertidos en dos, un ser que moribundo gime de pasión a voces cortadas, para terminar con un gran éxtasis conjunto seguido de un momento de languidez, cansancio.

Aún a oscuras con el pegajoso sudor siendo compartido por un abrazo, tantas tensiones fueron liberadas, cuantas pasiones dichas. Todo, todo en unos instantes era ellos dos, el mundo no existía, tan solo el cabeza de Lestrade en el hombro de Mycroft, las manos de Mycroft en el cabello del otro y sus piernas entrelazadas como el ser que habían creado en su unión.

* * *

_Cortito pero bonito :3 espero les gustara. _

_Gracias a hayden por ayudarme y apoyarme =D_

_No se vayan sin dejar un review ;)_


End file.
